


Casual Affair

by caesurax



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Grinding, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren meets a mysterious stranger with blue eyes at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> ipanicattheklaine prompted: Fic based on Casual Affair by P!ATD?

**Looks innocent enough, doesn’t it?  
But sometimes there are dangers involved that never meet the eye.  
No matter where you meet a stranger, be careful if they are too friendly.**

The bass was pounding in his ears, his heart keeping time. The cup in his hand was sloshing with every inebriated movement he made. He lifted the glass to his mouth and tried to take a drink. The man giggled slightly as most of his drink dribbled down his chin rather than making it into his mouth.

He was surprised when a hand tapped his shoulder. Couldn’t they see his drink was waiting for him to take another sip? He was about to yell at the man, when he saw his brilliant blue eyes.

“I’m Chris.”

“D-Darren,” the younger boy slurred, surprised that such an attractive, older, man was talking to him. Darren trailed his eyes up the other man’s arms, reaching out to touch the veins on his biceps.

“You look really strong,” Darren flirted, looking up from under his eyelashes. His hand was lightly tracing the outline of muscles on Chris’ arms. The skin was so smooth, and the man was built. 

The man winked at him, and held out his hand. “Care to dance?”

Darren picked himself up from the bar, as best as he could before he pushed himself into Chris’ chest. He let Chris lead him to the dance floor. When they reached the center, Darren swung his arms around the other man’s neck, and pushed himself flush against him. He swiveled his hips until his rock hard erection was pressed against Chris’ groin.

Chris’ response was to nibble his ear lightly, before whispering, “Do you want more?” Darren whined in response, as he felt Chris slowly hardening in his pants.

Darren twisted around and began to grind on the older man’s cock. The heat of the club in combination with the extremely attractive man he was pressed up against left him panting.

“God, you’re so hot. Your ass is perfection,” Chris muttered against him, alternating between kissing and nipping at the vein protruding from Darren’s neck. “Wanna finish this up at my place?”

Darren smiled up from under his eyelashes once again.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair**


End file.
